


别来无恙

by SybelRin



Series: 正农甜丝丝 [3]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-10 02:52:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19490236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SybelRin/pseuds/SybelRin





	别来无恙

＊上接居居的《幕布之后》，同样是居居点的小别胜新婚的凶车（bushi）  
＊不喜勿入 ooc 不上升

＊别来无恙，但是想你

多少天没见面了？

朱正廷和陈立农都没有仔细算过，因为分开的每分每秒都是煎熬和想念，时间的长短都抛诸脑后了。

粉丝们都说朱正廷是人间仙子，不准确。

应该是陈立农的人间仙子。

陈立农坏心眼地在朱正廷上台之前撩拨了自己的仙子，他轻轻地伏在朱正廷肩窝上，对着他的耳朵小声说着：“哥哥……农农想你了。”觉得不够似的，用手指了指心脏，“这里想。”又指了指下体，“这里也想。”

两人分开后，朱正廷禁欲了很久，这会早就把那套君子论扔到九霄云外去了，小兔子不计后果的撩拨只能换来待会成倍奉还的惩罚。

陈立农心里自然清楚这点，所以更加兴奋。

“哪里更想我？”  
“一会正正哥验一验就知道了……”

下了台，朱正廷连妆都懒得卸，直奔陈立农的休息室。门没锁，是为朱正廷留的。

果然，偌大的休息室里只有陈立农一个人。

朱正廷脸上带笑，眼神燃烧着危险的欲望和浓烈的爱意，又十分冷静地检查了窗帘和门，确定房间没有偷拍设备后才放心地逼近陈立农。

“知不知道小兔子一个人在家是很危险的？”  
“知道，下次我会唱小兔子乖乖，然后再把你这头披着仙子光环的狼请进来唔……”

朱正廷堵住了陈立农灵巧的唇舌，高超的吻技让陈立农应接不暇，软了身子，手却褪下了朱正廷的演出服外套。

朱正廷说过，在自己面前陈立农可以卸下一切伪装和包袱，展示最直白的欲望。

朱正廷西服里面，是一件低v领的黑色无袖背心，裸露出白皙的颈部和形状勾人的锁骨，陈立农从深吻中脱身后，急不可耐地在朱正廷锁骨下方留下一枚吻痕。

“上次印的都消失ne……”

朱正廷无视掉少年软糯的抱怨，把陈立农抱到软质皮椅上，分开他的两条长腿搭在两侧的扶手上，掀起陈立农的衬衫示意他自己咬着，恰好露出了陈立农的红樱。陈立农胸前的两点生的俊雅，粉嫩嫩的像新熟的樱桃，诱人采撷。

陈立农最近大概是在健身，小腹上存在若有若无的腹肌痕迹。

“干嘛要跟着王子异去健身？”朱正廷有些吃味，手指描摹着若隐若现的沟壑。可怜自己和陈立农远隔千里，却让王子异捡了个便宜。

“因为想要和正正搞个情侣款腹肌，说不准还能上热搜……”陈立农嘴里含着衣服，口齿有些不清，却字字落在朱正廷的心上。

很快陈立农就失去了花言巧语撩拨自家男友的机会，因为朱正廷含住了他胸前敏感的一点，舌头轻轻打着转，时不时故意用牙齿研磨，引得陈立农战栗不已，嘴里咬着衣角只能发出隐忍的呻吟。

朱正廷这会倒不急了，慢条斯理地款待陈立农的红樱。陈立农的那处已经直挺挺地站起，甚至渗出了透明的粘液，可朱正廷视若未见，丝毫没有触碰它的意思。

陈立农是蛊毒，朱正廷是解药。

朱正廷一个挺身进入那个诱人秘境的同时，陈立农咬着牙释放了第一次，内部的嫩肉紧紧绞住朱正廷，久未开垦的领域紧致如初夜，让他寸步难行。

高潮余韵中的身体十分敏感，朱正廷知道自己应该给小兔子缓一缓的时间，但他连一秒也不想浪费，不禁有些为难。

“没事……正正哥……唔嗯……动一动……”

心意相通的两个人，身体也是完美契合的。

朱正廷彻底放下心中最后的一丝君子守则，一个抽送便进到了最深处，接着大刀阔斧地顶弄最敏感的部位，引得陈立农断断续续地呜咽，一会求饶一会求操。

休息室里正有一面化妆镜，朱正廷哄着身下的小兔子睁开眼睛看着镜子，还专门放慢速度，缓缓地将巨物一点点抽离，粉嫩的肠肉都被翻出来了一点。

陈立农嘴里仍然乖乖叼着衬衣的衣角，津液顺着汗涔涔的面颊流下，格外淫靡。看向镜子的眼睛，却如孩童般懵懂无辜。

“你都不知道你有多美。”

把小兔子翻来覆去吃了个遍，期间陈立农少说射了三四次。到了最后射不出来东西，前端却仍旧硬着。他整个人酥酥软软的，贴在朱正廷身上埋怨他“纵欲无节”。

“乱讲，”朱正廷轻轻咬了咬陈立农因情欲而呈现出粉红色的耳垂，“明明是你勾引我在先，该罚。”

陈立农挑起眼眸，脉脉情愫尽在其中。

“那就……罚吧？”

仙子在人间，地狱空荡荡。


End file.
